An electromagnetic actuator is a device that converts electrical energy into mechanical movement. It consists primarily of two parts, a solenoid coil and an armature. Generally, the coil is formed from wire that has been wound into a cylindrical shape. The armature is typically mounted to move or slide axially with respect to the cylindrically shaped coil. An electrical signal applied to the coil generates an electromagnetic field that imparts a force on the armature, thereby causing the armature to move.
An electromagnetic actuator may be used to actuate a mechanism, for example, a valve, a circuit breaker, a recloser, a switchgear, and the like. Each mechanism needs a certain amount of force to operate the mechanism. Further, many of the mechanisms have a limited amount of space to contain the electromagnetic actuator and therefore, electromagnetic actuators are often designed to have a low profile to fit into a limited amount of space. Often, such low profile actuators cannot provide enough force to actuate the mechanism.
Consequently, a need exists for a low profile electromagnetic actuator that is capable of generating sufficient force to actuate a mechanism.